Welcome to Deimon Boarding School!
by BlackTsubasa
Summary: Sena was placed into one of the number one boarding schools in japan because of his abnormal speed. But as he steps into the school everything changes dramaticly. How will he survive living with a stubborn roommate and having the whole school chasing him?
1. 1st Day, New Roommate

Me-Yo minna, Tsubasa-chan desu! Today I brought a friend here, Sena-chan come over!

Sena-K-konichiwa…

Me-_'pout'_ Mou, Sena chan, don't be shy. Speak up!

Sena-d-demo…

Me-_'sigh'_ a well, everyone, guess what kind of story this will be?

Sena-What will it be, Tsubasa-chan?

Me-_'smirk'_ I'm. Not. Telling. You. :D

Sena- _'pout'_ please Tsubasa-chan?

Me-'_sigh'_ Fine, you're gonna regret this. _'whispers in Sena's ear.'_

Sena-EHHHHHH!

Me-_'crosses arms'_ Told you.

Sena- _'faints'_…

Me-Sena-chan? Sena-chan!?

**WARNING:** Yaoi. Don't Like, DON'T LOOK!

Pairing: Everyone/Sena, (especially A lot of Hiruma/Sena, and a hot and sexy Agon/Sena), Kid/Riku, mainRikuSena

Disclaimer: People, do you actually believe **I** own Eyeshield21 characters?

* * *

Kobayakawa Sena sighed as he sat on the Sunday bus. He was nervous, he was actually going to an all special baording school for boys. He thought back, "I never did anything special right? I had the worst grades, I'm terrible at sports, and the only thing I can really do is run really quick." Sena sighed, "What can I possibly do?" Sena was pulled back to reality as he heard his stop. He got up, paid for the ride and walked out of the bus. He looked around, "So this is Deimon Boarding School. It's Humongous!" Sena stared at the castle like building before him, "Oh, are you the new student, Kobyakawa Sena?" Sena turned to see a boy about as tall as him with white, wavy hair, tan skin, and emerald green eyes. Sena blinked and nodded. The boy smirked, "I heard you were really fast, let me test it out." Sena quickly backed away as the boy ran to him in lightning speed.

Sena "eeped" and ranaway as fast as he could. The fair haired boy stopped and his emerald eyes widened, "He's a really fast one, he runs like a pro." He was hit on the head, "Ow! What was that for!?" He turned to see a smirking blond, "Of course he is fucking pipsqueak. He's faster than you." The fair haired boy growled and watched as Sena kept running. He smiled lightly and put his hands in his pockets, "A well, better get ready to introduce my new roommate."

X.X.X.TakamiSenaTakamiSenaTakamiSenaTakamiSenaTakamiSenaX.X.X.

Sena gasped as he tried to catch his breath. He turned back to see nothing. Sena sighed in relief and fell to the ground, "I must have out ran him." He smiled and chuckled softly,

_'It's been such a long time since I ran like this.'_

He thought as he got up from the ground.

He began to dust himself off and walked on. He looked around the huge hallway full of pictures related to god and other catholic beliefs. He sighed and pulled out a piece of crumpled paper, "Hmmm...It was room 2129, right?" He thought as he looked at each door. He stopped and looked at his sheet of paper and looked at the hall, "Everything looks...the same" He gasped and paled,

_'I'm lost!'_

Sena paniced as looked around the large hallway, "Excuse me, are you by chance, lost?" Sena turned to see a very tall man with glasses. Sena smiled in relief and nodded violently, "Yes, I just got to this school and I got lost on my to my room." Sena laughed sheepishly and rudded the back of his head. The man laughed and smiled sweetly, "Here, I'll help you out. What's your room number?" Sena looked at his crumped sheet of paper, "2129." The man smiled, "Oh, so your Riku's new roommate, Kobayaka Sena." Sena smiled and nodded. The man smiled kindly and took out hand, "My names Takami Ichiro, nice to meet you." Sena blushed and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you too, but I must be really well known here. Literally everyone knows who I am. Takami grinned, "Of course we know you. You're the rumored golden-legged boy." Sena cocked his eyebrow, "Golden...Legs?" Takami laughed at the funny face, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. For now, I'll lead you to your room." Sena brushed it off and smiled, "Lead the way Takami-san."

X.X.X.RikuSenaRikuSenaRikuSenaRikuSenaRikuSenaX.X.X.

"Your here, Oh! And if you happen to meet Riku in there, tell him to come earlier to class for me?" Sena smiled adorably, "Hai." Takami blushed lightly and waved goodbye, "Bye Sena, see you at lunch." Sena waved back and nodded, "Hai!"

As He watched Takami leave, Sena sighed. He pulled out his key card and slid it on the slot. He opened the door and called out, "I'm coming in." A voice called back, "Oh! come in." Sena came in and looked arond the elegantly decorated room. The room held beautiful framed pictures and the wallpaper was a light brown coffee color. He finally came to the person standing on the middle of the room. He gasped and dropped his luggage, "You're..." He pointed and gaped like a fish. The fair haired boy smirked and waved a hand, "Yo."

Sena froze and gulped, "You're Riku?" The white haired boy chuckled, "Of course I am, didn't I tell you?" Sena shook his head violently. Riku shrugged his shoulders and smirked at him, "A well, doesn't really matter does it?" Before Sena could even react the boy was right in front of his face, "EEP!" Sena fell back and squeaked. Riku laughed and smiled, "You're cuter than when I saw you on photo." Sena stuttered and blushed different colors of red. Riku chuckled and hooked his arms around his small shoulders, "Okay from now on, I'm gonna be your big brother."

It went silent

"EEEEEEEHHHHH!" Sena screamed and backed away from the fair haired boy, "But we just met!" Riku shrugged and put on fake puppy eyes, "What? You don't like me?" Being gullible as ever, Sena watched hesitantly and sighed, "Fine..." Riku smiled,

_'Hehe, my win!'_

Sena clapped his hands and gasped like a school girl, "Ah! I forgot! Takami-san told me to tell you to come earlier to class." Riku flinched and grumbled, "That Takami..." Sena blinked and giggle lightly, which caught the attention of a blinking Riku, "So the rumors were true. You actually do smile and giggle like a girl." Sena blushed a tomato red. He turned his red face, "S-shut-up..." Riku smiled,

_'I actually got myself a cute brother.'_

Riku smiled victoriously as he stared at the small boy. Sena stared back and blinked a few times, "Riku?" Riku was called back to reality as he was called by the small boy. Riku smiled sheepishly, "W-what?" Sena blinked and took out his schedule, "Can I look at your schedule?" Riku smiled and quickly took out a piece of paper, "Here." Sena took it and looked it over. Sena blinked and checked it over once more. Riku got tense,

_'What if we have no classes together? I'll only be able to see him at breafast, lunch, dinner, and bed."_

Riku frowned as Sena checked over again. Riku sighed, "Just tell me how many classes we have together Sena." Sena squeaked and blushed, "S-sorry..." Riku felt bad and wanted to say sorry until he heard Sena again, "We have all our classes together..." Riku blinked and smiled. Riku felt relieved and happy at the same time. He chuckled and hooked his arm around the small boy, "Hehe, that's great! Now I can be with you all the time Sena." Sena flinched and looked like he was about to cry. Riku paniced,

_'Does he not like having me as a friend?'_

Riku frowned, "Sena, if you would like, I can change your schedule." Sena blinked away tears and shook his head, "It's not that..." Riku's frown deepened, "Then what is it?" Sena rubbed away the tears and smiled sweetly, "It's just, I've never really had a friend... In my whole life." Riku's eyes widened and fell back down. He sighed and smiled sadly, "Well you have one now, right?" Sena smiled and nodded. Riku grinned and grabbed his friends hand, "Stop being gloomy and lets hurry to lunch. We won't be able to eat if we arrive late." Sena nodded ans smiled lightly, "Okay..." Riku blushed and held on to the small boy's hand,

_'His hand is really soft.'_

Riku blushed and chuckled lightly.

As they arrived to the cafeteria, Sena gasped and looked around the room. Riku smirked, "Big right?" Sena smiled sweetly and nodded, "uh-huh!" Riku smiled. "Ah, Sena, Riku, Come over here." The two turned to see a waving Takami. Sena smiled and waved back and grabbed a shocked Riku's hand, "Come on let's go." Riku blushed lightly, "Yeah..." Sena pulled him to the large table, "Hi Takami-san!" Takami smiled, "Just call me Taka-nii, Sena." Sena blinked and smiled sweetly, "Hai, Taka-nii." Takami inwardly laughed victoriously as the boy blushed and giggled softly. "Ah! forgot, let me introduce you to some friends. This is Otawara Makoto." Sena turned to a tall muscular man who smiled crazily at him. "Yo Sena." The man took his hand and shook him hard. Riku grabbed the poor boy before he fell over. Takami sweat dropped and continued, "This is Sakuraba Haruto." Sena remembered that name. He turned to the tall blond idol and smiled sweetly. "Hello, I didn't think I would be able to meet the famous Sakuraba-san." Sakuraba blushed and smiled softly. "Thanks..." Takami smiled, "And this is Shin, Shin Seijiro." Sena turned to a handsome young man with a sharp angular face and cold, icy blue eyes. The man looked up at him and nodded as a greeting and went back to his food. Sena blinked and cocked his eyebrow. Takami laughed and ruffled the small boys hair. "Haha! don't worry Sena. He's always like that." Sena nodded and stared curiously at the quiet man.

Takami pulled two chairs beside him, "Sit here while I get your food you two." Riku nodded and sat down. Sena blinked, "You don't have to do this Taka-nii..." Takami smiled kindly, "It's okay Sena, I just want to do this on my own free will. So, what would you like Sena?" Sena hesitated before blushing, "S-sushi please..." Takami smiled, "Got it, Riku what about you?" Riku looked up, "Steak and mashed potatos. Oh, and tell the cafeteria ladies to make the sauce hot this time." Takami chuckled, "Got it." As Takami left Sena stared at his friend in shock, "You can order all that?" Riku laughed at the adorably cofused face, "Of course you can! This school contains number one chefs around the world." Sena gasped and blushed at his oblivious behavior, "I never knew..." Riku smiled, "Of course you wouldn't. None of us did until we ate the food they gave us." Sena smiled and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, you're right." Takami came back with two trays, "Here you go." Sena stared in wonder at the food,

_'That was fast...'_

Riku stared at him, "Oi, are you eating or not?" Sena blinked and pouted cutely which caught the attention of 5 blushing boys (Including Shin who is oblivious of his own feelings). "I'm eating, thank you very much!" Sena grabbed his chopstick and took a sushi roll to his mouth. Sena's eyes widened as he slowly chewed on the food. Before he knew it, he moaned in pleasure. The 5 boys stared at the giggling boy with tomato red faces. Sena took another sushi roll and took it in his mouth. He moaned once more and giggled. He then looked up at the other boys and blinked at their red faces. "What's wrong?" The boys flinched and began to dig into their food. Sena blinked in confusion and shrugged. For the next 30 minutes the 5 boys literally had nothing to eat because of a certain cute boy moaning away at his food.

X.X.X.HirumaSenaAgonHirumaSenaAgonHirumaSenaAgonHirumaSenaAgonHirumaSenaAgonX.X.X.

Sena sighed as he walked around the long hallway of his school. Riku and the others had some kind of activity after school so he as left all alone with nothing to do. As he thought hard on what to do he accidently bumped into someone and fell on top of him. He looked up to see a scary blond haired man glaring right at him. He "eeped" and scrambled up. He paniced and bowed low, " I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking straight." Sena closed his eyes and blushed at his own embarrasment. The man growled, "What the hell, pipsqueak! Look where you're going!" Sena flinched and felt like crying,

_'Damn, don't cry now.'_

Sena held his tears back and nodded at the man. He began to run off until he felt a tight grip on his wrist. He was twisted around to face the blond man. The brunette stared back at the blond teenager and cowered before him. Suddenly, the man grinned evilly, "Oh... So you're the rumored golden legs." Sena remembered what Takami called him and nodded. The man cackled darkly and let go of his wrist. He suddenly pulled out a shot gun out of where ever he got it and cocked it above his shoulder. "Yo pipsqueak, the names Hiruma Youichi, call me Youichi or You-nii, whatever you prefer." Sena blinked and nodded slowly. Hiruma smiled at him wickedly, "Do you know anything about this place pipsqueak." Sena stuttered at the randomly shot out question, "No, n-not everythi-" "Good, I'll give you a small detour around this place." Sena blinked at the man and nodded quizically. Hiruma quickly grabbed his small hand and pulled him around the big building.

Sena tried to follow and walk the same pace as Hiruma. Sena whimpered, "You-nii, will you please slow down?" Hiruma ignored him and walked faster. Sena sighed in defeat and walked on. As he was dragged around the hallway they came across a big door. Hiruma opened the door and Sena gasped at the sight. Before him was a large library that went up higher and higher like a tower and bookshelves full of books, books, and more books. The shelves almosr reached the top of the tall cieling and a single window stood taller than even the bookshelves. the window had a painted picture of an angel spreading it's large wings. Sena watched in amazment as he stared at the beautiful sight. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his hand and he was away from the elegant sight. Sena pouted at Hiruma, "You-nii, you don't have to rush me like that." Hiruma totally ignored him and walked on. Sena frowned and stared at the back of the tall blond.

As they did the same routine on the gym, music room, art room, backyard, garden, tennis field, football field, basketball field, baseball field, broadcast room, and studio Sena got tired and wanted to rest. "You-nii, can we rest?" For the first time since their first meeting Hiruma spoke, "We're almost there pipsqueak, just wait for a while. Sena sighed in defeat and walked on hand in hand with the blond demon. As he focused on his surroundings he noticed he was in the middle of the large forest. He looked around and came across a very large building. Sena blinked and gripped onto Hiruma's hand a little harder. As they arived to the building Hiruma opened the door to the building and walked in. Sena looked aroung and gasped. On the outside, the builing was just a run down factory with plain gray walls, but on the inside, the building looked bigger and held a decorated room with flashy lights and a large casino. Hiruma walked on as he dragged a gaping Sena.

Then they came across a door. Hiruma knocked and a small slide was opened to reveal onix black eyes. The voices grumbled, "Password.?" Hiruma brought Sena closer, "Devil Bat." Hiruma whispered and the door opened to reveal a group of gangs. The man that was by the door smirked at Hiruma, "Yo Hiruma, what did you bring now?" Sena hid behind Hiruma in a attempt to hide. Hiruma growled, "The new kid." The man came and ruffled Sena's brown hair. "Oh, so you're the new kid, nice to meet you." Sena blushed and smiled kindly, "Nice to meet you too." The man got up and walked away." Sena looked up at Hiruma, "You-nii, where are we?" Hiruma stared back at him and smirked, "At my secret base." Sena nodded and looked around, "You have a nice base." Hiruma smiled and ruffles the boys hair, "Heh, you have good eyes." Sena smiled and giggle at the kind praise.

"Hey trash, what kind of trash did you bring today?" Sena flinched at the cold words. Hiruma turned and glared at the voice, "Che, shut the fuck up fucking dreads." The man was tall and muscular and had dark, brown braids. Sena stared at the man and flinched at the piercing glare. "Hmm, so you brought the new kid here." The man kneeled and drew his face closer. Sena held his breath as the man carefully examined his face. He got up and took of his sunglasses, "Looks like a girl to me." Sena pouted, "I'm not a girl." The man smirked, "Oh, so you're not a girl. So what's your name 'boy'." Sena frowned, "Sena." The man grinned down at him, "The names Kongo Agon. Nice to meet you, Sena." Sena's frown deepened. "Nice to meet you too, Agon-san." Agon smirked and walked away. He sat back down on a large sofa in the middle of the room. He patted a spot, "Care to join me Sena?" Sena blushed and slowly walked closer to the dangerous man. He sat down and stared up at the tall muscular man. Agon looked back at him and smirked, "Heh. you're cuter up close you know." Sena blushed and looked away, "are you You-nii's friend Agon-san?" Agon cocked his eyebrow, "With that trash, no. And why not call me Agon-niichan while you're at it?" Sena blushed hard, "A-agon niichan..." Agon smirked. He drew his face closer to Sena and breathed in his ear. "Mmm, You smell really nice. What shampoo do you use?" Sena blushed different shades of red, "Ah..." Agon smirked and pushed th boy down on his back. Sena whimpered as he fell back. Agon stared back at him hungrily, "I'll make you feel real nice Sena if you come with me to my room?" Sena blinked, "What do you mean?" Agon smirked,

_'This will make it easier to seduce him.'_

Agon thought as he hungrily licked his lips.

Something told Sena that something bad was about to happen. Before Agon could start anything related to hot and sweaty activities on the couch Hiruma came over and stopped him, "Fucking dreads, it's dinner time. Don't want to starve the kid do you?" Agon cursed and got up. Sena blinked as he grabbed onto Agon's outstretched hand. Agon pulled Sena and breathed into his ear, "Come back anytime Sena, My room number is 0212. Sena shivered and nodded. Agon grinned and let go of th small boy. "Go on trash, don't want to see your face." Agon growled at Hiruma and smiled sweetly at Sena, "Come back anytime Sena." Sena blinked and nodded,

_'This person can easily change his mood.'_

Sena thought as he walked hand in hand with Hiruma.

It was silent as they walked through the forest. Finally, Hiruma spoke up, "Don't get too close to the fucking dreads, Sena. He can get dangerous when he's angry." Sena smiled lightly and nodded, "Thanks for the concern..." Hiruma snorted, "Your welcome..." As they finally reached the gate to the school Sena let go of Hiruma's sweaty hand and smiled, "Thanks You-nii, I had a lot of fun back then." Hiruma smiled kindly and ruffled his hair, "Don't mention it." Sena smiled and remembered something, "Ah, forgot. You-nii come closer." Hiruma cocked his eyebrow and crouched down. Then, he suddenly felt soft lips on his cheek. Hiruma blinked as he stared at the blushing boy. Sena blushed and looked away, "M-my mom said that if I ever found anyone that's special and kind to me I was to kiss them on the cheek as a thank you, but she must have thought that the special person would have been a girl, not a guy." Sena laughed sheepishly and sadly looked up and the confused Hiruma, "If you didn't like that you can just forget about it..." "No..." Sena blinked and looked up. Suddenly he felt hot lips on his forhead. Sena's eyes widened as Hiruma got back up. Hiruma smiled, "I'm just fine being your special person." Sena blinked and grinned happily. "Thank you!"

X.X.X.RikuSenaTakamiRikuSenaTakamiRikuSenaTakamiRikuSenaTakamiRikuSenaTakamiX.X.X.

"Sena!" Sena turned to see a teary eyed Takami and a worried Riku. Takami ran to him and gave him a crushing embrace, "Where were you Sena!? We were looking for you everywhere!" Takami wailed as he hugged a guilty and suffocating Sena. Sena looked down at Takami and hugged him back lightly, "I'm sorry..." Takami let go of him and smiled, "I'm just happy you're alright Sena." Sena smiled sweetly and turned to Riku. Riku stared back at himand blushed, "I was worried...where were you?" Sena's eyes softened as he smiled lightly at his friend. "I was with You-nii and Agon-niichan, sorry for making you worried." Suddenly both boys stared at him eyes wide as dinner plates, "YOU WHAT!" Sena blinked, "I was with You-nii and Agon-niichan, why?" Then Riku walked over to him and examined his body, "Did he do anything to you? Are you hurt?" Sena backed away, "What are you talking about? I'm not hurt at all." Both both blinked and sighed in relief. Takami fixed his glasses and put on a more serious expression, "Sena, you shouldn't stay by Agon nor Hiruma. They're dangerous and they can make your life miserable with just one flick of a finger." Sena pouted angrily, "That's not true. I don't know about Agon-niichan, but You-nii is the most caring person you can ever meet." Takami and Riku shivered with fear,

_'You got it all wrong Sena. He's not nice, He's evil!'_

Sena smiled sweetly and dragged the two by the hand, "Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself. And beside, who can hurt me when I've got two overly protectivee brothers?" Both boys blushed as they were dragged hand in hand by the humming brunette.

X.X.X.RikuSenaRikuSenaRikuSenaRikuSenaRikuSenaX.X.X.

"Hah, that was a good shower." A wet and half naked Sena walked out of the bathroom. He had a towel hung over his hips which hid a certain organ on his body. Riku watched as he held back a violent nosebleed. Riku turned away and grumbled,

_'stupid hormones...'_

Sena walked over to his luggage and pulled out some article of clothing. As he was about to change he turned to Riku and hissed, "Turn!" Riku shivered in fear and turned away. As Sena finished he sneaked over to Riku and hit him with a pillow. "Gyaah!" Riku fell over as Sena giggled at him sweetly. Riku smirked, "You asked for it." Riku hit Sena with his pillow and the game was on. After their hot and sweaty pillow fight, Riku and Sena were on the bed and panting hard. Sena turned to Riku and laughed, "I haven't done this for so long, it feels like a sleepover." Riku turned to him and cocked an eyebrow, "Sleepover?" Sena blinked and sighed, "That's right, you're from a rich family. Okay, to start it off, a sleepover is when a best friend comes over and sleeps over at your house for one whole day." Riku blinked, "I see..." Sena smiled and remembered something, "Hey, guess what girls do when they sleepover?" Riku blinked and thought, " Call an all time famous make-up artist and tell them to do their make-up or just call a chef to cook them a special afternoon meal?" Sena sweat-dropped, "Well, I guess rich people would do that. But did you know that girls play make-up and they also practice how to kiss?" Riku blinked, "That's wierd..." Sena nodded, "Right? that is wierd." Riku smirked and came closer to Sena, "Hey how about we practice how to kiss?" Sena punched his friend on the arm, "Stop joking around." Riku smiled, "I'm not joking Sena." Sena blinked and blushed, "I-I don't know... I've never kissed anyone before..." Riku smirked, "I'll teach you." Sena blushed different shades of red and nodded softly. Riku smiled gently and came closer to the boy. He breathed into his ear, "Ready?" Sena closed his eyes and nodded. Riku smiled and took the boys lips into his.

It was a light kiss at first.

Then, Riku deepened the kiss. He licked and bit Sena's bottom lip which opened reluctantly. Riku smiled as he dragged his tongue into the boy's hot mouth. Sena sighed and moaned,

_'Riku tastes like...vanilla.'_

Sena thought as he tried to follow the fair haired boys movements. It was like nothing he had experienced in his whole life. Riku tasted every last bit of the boy under him. Riku smirked and tilted his head,

_'He tastes like strawberries and jasmine tea.'_

Riku thought as he pulled away from the flushed and hard brunette. Riku smirked, "How was that?" Sena panted and pouted at his friend, "How can you not get tired?" Riku shrugged, "Don't know? This was first time too you know." Sena blinked and crossed his arms, "Liar..." Riku chuckled, "I'm not lieing, I'm serious." Sena blinked and looked away, "Oh..." Sena blushed harder then ever as he remembered the electrifying sensation, "It felt...nice" Riku smirked at the cute boy and fell back down to the bed. He hugged the brunette and sighed "Night." Sena blinked and smiled softly, "Night." And the two boys finally fell to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Me: Done with the first chapter!

Sena: Wow...

Me: _'smirk'_ You like it don't you, have all these guys to your self?

Sena: _'stutter and blush'_ I do not!

Me: A well, tomorrow I'm gonna bring a new visitor and guess who will it be?

Sena: Who will it be Tsubasa-chan?

Me: You'll find out.

Sena:_ 'sighs in defeat'_ fine...

Me: Hey everyone, Look forward to the next chapter "2nd Day, Monkeys and Bananas" YAHA!


	2. 2nd Day, Bananas and blood

Me: Yo Everyone! I brought a special guest to our studio!

Sena: Who will it be Tsubasa-chan?

Me: Wait, here he comes!

Riku: Yo Sena, what are you doing here?

Sena: EEHHHH! You brought Riku here!?

Me: _'pout'_ But no one else had time to come over...

Sena: _'speechless'_ ...

Riku: Well, when will the story start?

Me: Just Wait Riku, I have a message for my wonderful reviewers!

Me: Thanks for reviewing people. I love you so much! please enjoy the next chapter reviewers! There will be more Sena love for everyone!

Sena: _'dramatic scream'_ NOOOOO!

Riku: ...

**WARNING: **A lot of Yaoi. Don't like, DON'T LOOK!

Pairing: Everyone/Sena (A lot more Hiruma/Sena, and sexy Agon/Sena) very little Riku/Kid, mainRikuSena

Disclaimer: It's obvious, I don't own Eyeshield21 characters.

* * *

Sena sighed and soothed his bruising face. He grumbled and hissed at the pain,

_'That Riku, what kind of person starts fighting in their sleep!?'_

Sena cursed under his breath and walked on through the empty hall.

Then, something caught his eyes. He looked up to see a mountain full of banana peels. Sena 'eeped and stared in horror at the amount of bananas,

_'What kind of person leaves a mountain of banana peels on the floor.'_

Sena thought as he slowly walked over to the mountain. Before he knew it, he was falling to the floor.

"Eh?" Sena fell to the ground with a thud. "AAHHH! IITAAAI!" Sena screamed as he felt hot tears leaking through his eyes. "Hey, are you all right?" Sena turned to see a monkey looking boy running towards him. The boy stopped and started to panic at the tears dripping down the brunettes face. "Oh no, I'm so sorry, Max. I didn't know leaving those there would cause this much trouble." The boy went through his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. Sena took the handkerchief and wiped his tears, "Arigatou...Wait, you were the one who left the banana peels?" THe boy stiffened, "Please forgive me, I didn't know this would happen." Sena blinked and giggled lightly. He smiled, "It's alright, I wasn't going to hurt you. I just wanted to know." The boy blinked and grinned, "You're a really great guy. I haven't seen anyone as nice as you before in my whole entire life." Sena blinked and smiled kindly, "Thank you..." THe boy blushed and smiled, "My name is Raimon Taro, everyone calls me Monta." Sena grinned," Nice to meet you Monta, my name is Kobayakawa Sena." The boy gasped and grabbed the shocked brunettes hand, "You're the new student!?" Sena blinked and nodded. Monta's eyes began to sparkle, "I can't believe I got to meet you. You're like our number one idol!" Sena stared at the boy and started to laugh, "No way! How can I be the idol of our school?" Monta shook his head, "You are, everyone talks about you. They even stucik chidhood pictures on the school board. Sena flinched and stuttered, "M-Monta, w-what did you say?" Monta blinked, "They stuck up your childhood pictures on the school board-" Before he could finish his sentence, he suddenly felt a rush of wind and Sena was gone.

X.X.X.AgonSenaHirumaAgonSenaHirumaAgonSenaHirumaAgonSenaHirumaX.X.X.

Sena slid to a stop and looked around,

_'Where is the damn board!?'_

He looked around franticly and spooted the tall board.

He ran and gaped at the three lone pictures.

The first one was when he was about 5. He was sitting on his front porch wearing the same dress that the disney Cinderella wore when she went to the ball. He had on a silver tiara and he smiled lightly into the camera.

The second picture was when he was about 8. He was standing in the middle of the park wearig a light blue sundress. He was smiling and posing in the picture.

And the third was when he was 13. He was holding onto an icecream cone and was wearing his old junior high uniform, but it was the female kind. The top was a navy blue jacket and the skirt was a short and also navy blue. He was blushing while standing next to his childhood friend Mamori.

He gaped like a fish as he stared at the three pictures,

_'Where did they find these pictures!?'_

Sena angrily glared at the board and began to reach for the three pictures.

Suddenly he felt a tall shadow looming over him. "Hey, what are you doing? Are you trying to take those pictures for your self!?" Sena had a enough. He turned and glared at the person, "What if I am? They're mine. Wouldn't you do the same if your pictures were hanging up on the board?" Sena totally regretted what he said as he stared up at the large group. The leader of the group was blowing a cigarette and had a large scar on his left eye. The others were the same but just a little different. The leader smirked, "Oh, the kid thinks he can talked to me likee that." He kneeled and roughly ruffled Sena's hair. Sena whimpered at the contact. The leader smirked and grabbed Sena by the chin, "Your a cutey. Hey, I'll forgive you if you follow me to my base." He licked the bottom of his lips and laughed hungrily. Sena watched in horror and disgust. He looked down while his bangs covered his face, "No..." The leader growled and yanked Sena's face up, "What?" Sen aslpeed the hand away and screamed, "NO!?" The leader snarled and got up. He kicked Sena on the side and made him fly to the ground. Sena yelped as he felt the rock hard foot hit his ribs painfully. He whimpered in pain as he reached for his ribs. The leader growled, "You still not going?" Sena nodded slowly and coghed up blood, "Hai..." The leader glared at the small bohy and kicked him once more. Sena felt hot tears as he felt the multiple kicks to his stomach. Then it stopped. He looked up as he stared at the frightened expression the dangerous man was giving. He turned to where the leader was looking and his eyes widened,

"Agon-niichan...You-nii..."

Standing there on the middle of the hallway was Agon and Hiruma. Sena stared in relief and fear as he saw the looks on their faces. It was totally different from when he first saw them. They were filled with hate. Agon walked over to the group and snapped, "Who told you, you can beat up the kid, HUH!?" The leader waved his hand energetically, "Stop Agon! Why attack us? He was the one who disobeyed us." Agon glared at the group, "Eh, who cares about that. The only thing I care about is you attacking my precious Sena!" Agon ran to the group and attacked them one by one. Hiruma also ran to the group and also began to attack the group. After all of them were down the two turned to the injured brunette and ran to his side. Agon touched the shaking boys shoulder in a soothing way. Sena flinched and shook more. Agon curse, "Fuck! What did they did to you Sena!?" Agon stared at the boy in grief. Hiruma patted the boys back and talked to him in a soothing voice, "Shooo, it's alright now Sena. You're safe now." Sena looked up at the two and began to cry. He grabbed on to both boys waist and pulled them close to him. He wailed and sniffed painfully, "I was scared. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do..." Sena cried and hugged them tightly. Agon and Hiruma stared at the boy in simpathy. As the boy began to calm down, Agon picked up the small boy bridal style and turned to Hiruma, "You know his friends right?" Hiruma pulled out his black hand book, "Who do you think I am fucking dreads?" Agon snorted, "Shut up trash, just hurry up and tell the other trash what happened. They deserve to know this." Hiruma nodded as Agon walked away with the shaking boy in his arms.

X.X.X.AgonSenaUnsuiAgonSenaUnsuiAgonSenaUnsuiAgonSenaUnsuiX.X.X.

Sena slowly and painfully opened his eyes. His wholed body hurt and even moving his arms felt like going through complete hell. He slowly turned his neck and squited his tired eyes. As his vision got better he saw Agon's face very close to his face. Sena's eyes widened, "Agon-niichan..." Agon smiled in relief, "Sena, are you okay?" Sena smiled softly and nodded, "Un..." Before he knew it he was lifted into a bear hug. Sena blinked, "Agon-niichan..?" He heard Agon whisper, "Just let me stay like this for a while..." Sena closed his eyes and returned the embrace, "Hai..." As the two hugged each they didn't hear the slowly opened door behind them. The teen who opened the door whispered in a small voice, "Agon..Sena-kun?" The two turned to the person by the door.

THe person standing by the door was a tall teen with very short blond hair. He had on a small smile as he walked over to the two. He kneeled down and took out a hand, "Hello Sena-kun. My name is Kongo Unsui, Agon's twin brother." Sena smiled lightly and took the others boys hand, "I'm happy to meet you." Unsui smiled at his brother's friend and turned back to his brother, "You have a nice friend Agon." Sena blushed as he looked up at the tall brunette. Agon smiled, "Of course." Unsui smiled, "I need to heal Sena-kun. Can you leave us for a while so I can quickly heal his injuries?" Agon 'ched' and got up, "I would do anything for my precious Sena." Senablushed and smiled sweetly, "Arigatou..." Agon smirked and ruffled the brunette lightly, "Anytime Sena." He got up from his chair and left the room. Unsu turned back to Sena and smiled kindly, "I heard all about you Sena-kun. I'm amazed at how you became Agon's friend in just one day. It's hard to get along with that guy." Sena blinked in confusion. Unsui chuckled at the lost expression, "It's alright if you don't understand. I'm just happy your Agon's friend." Unsui looked up at Sena with a sparkle in his eye, "Sena-kun, will you please take care of Agon? He's never had a real friend before in his whole life." Sena blinked and smiled in determination "I would do anything for him, Unsui-niichan. He's been so kind to me, he even saved me from getting raped. Better yet, he saved me from getting killed. I want to return the favor." Unsui blinked and smiled lightly, "Thank you...Sena-kun." Sena smiled lightly, "Your welcome, Unsui-niichan." Unsui got up and clapped his hands together, "Okay, lets get ready. I'll got get the first-aid kit from the nurses room, okay?" Sena nodded and laid back down to the bed. Unsui smiled and walked out the door. Sena sighed as he laid behind the covers,

_'This is going to be a long day..._'

X.X.X.SenaEveryoneSenaEveryoneSenaEveryoneX.X.X.

After being healed by Unsui and fed by Agon, Sena was fully healed and ready to go.

Well...almost.

Sena still felt large pain on his side and walking to his room was going to take a lot of effort. So Agon took Sena in another bridal hold as they walked down the hallway. Sena layed his head on Agons chest and blushed, "I could have gone alone..." Agon looked down at Sena and cocked his eyebrow, "No way. I wouldn't want you collapsed on the floor would I?" Sena shut is mouth and nodded in agreement. As they arrived to Sena's room Agon dropped the brunette carefully to the ground. Sena dropped to his feet and looked up at Agon. Agon stared down at the boy in lust and care as he knelt down before him. He took the boys face in his hand and stroked it, "Please dont get hurt next time. What if I'm not there the next time you get hurt?" Sena took Agon's hand and looked into the tall brunettes eyes with simpathy and guilt, "I'm sorry. I'll try not to get hurt next time." Agon nodded and got up. He waved the boy bye and walked away. Sena watched as the tall teen was already gone.

Sena sighed as he began to open the door. As he opened it he was pulled into a bear hug. He looked up too see Takami crying into his shoulder, "I'm so sorry Sena! I should of stayed by your side. If I was with you nothing like this would of happened." Sena looked at the tall teen in guilt and hugged him back, "Gomen..." Takami took the boy to the bed and set him down. Sena turned to see Riku looking at him in anger and guilt. Riku turned away and closed his eyes in frustration, "I'm sorry, I should have been there." Sena stared in simpathy and smiled, "It's okay...I was saved anyway." Riku looked up into Sena's eyes with tears. Sena smiled kindly and took the fair haired boy into his arms, "I'm sorry i made you all sad. I'll be careful next time." Small tears ran down his cheek as he stared down at the crying boy. He looked up and finally noticed Hiruma leaning by the wall. Sena smiled kindly, "Did you tell them?" Hiruma looked up at the brunette and nodded, "Sena smiled and closed his eyes, "Thank you..." Hiruma blinked and smiled sadly. He walked over to the small brunette and ruffled his hair, "Don't get hurt like that anymore. I can't stand seeing you in that painful state." Sena took Hiruma's hand and held it to his heart, "I'm sorry...I won't let that happen..." Hiruma nodded and smiled down at the boy.

Hiruma slowly pulled away from Sena and whispered into Takami's ear, "I'm leaving. Take care of his wounds so they don't open." Takami sighed and nodded, "Yeah..." Hiruma pulled away and walked towards the door, "I'll come visit tomorrow. You better not move from that bed Sena." Sena smiled lightly, "Hai..." Sena watched as the blond left the room. He sighed, "Riku, I want to sleep." Riku looked up, dry tears scarring his face and nodded. He finally pulled away from Sena's thin waist and helped the brunette lay down. Sena sighed and closed his eyes, "Thank you..." Riku stared, worry evident in his eyes, "You'll get better right?" Sena opened his eye-lids to show his coffee colored eyes and blushed. He pulled out his hand and turned away, "I think I'll feel better if you hold on to my hand." Riku blinked, "Eh...?" Sena looked back, "You can't?" Riku smiled and took the boy's hand, "Of course not." Sena smiled, "When I wake up the first thing I see will be Riku right?" Riku smiled lightly, "Yeah..." Takami smiled and chuckled. He walked over to Riku and patted his shoulder, "I'll leave him to you, Riku." Riku smiled and nodded, "Hai..."

X.X.X.RikuSenaRikuSenaRikuSenaRikuSenaRikuSenaX.X.X.

_'Where am I...?'_

_'It's so warm...'_

Chocolate brown eyes were revealed as they stared up. the owner of the eyes gasped, "Ri..ku?" The fair haired boy stood forhead to forhead with the small brunette. He blushed, "W-what are you doing." Riku stood up and frowned, "You had a fever so I was seeing wether you felt hot or not." Sena blushed and turned away, "Oh..." Riku smirked, "What did you think I was doing?" Sena blushed a tomato red and began to gape like a fish, "I..I thought..." Riku got closer and breathed on his ear, "Are you still not over that kiss?" Sena blushed and tried to push the fair haired boy off, "Riku...stop..." Riku smirked, "Do you want more?" Sena's breath hitched, "I...I don't know..." Riku smiled,

_'so cute!'_

Sena grumbled and glared at the boy in front of him, "Get off me before I hurt you." Riku smirked, "What can you do, your so thin and small. I don't even have muscles." Sena growled and narrowed his eyes, "We'll just see about that!" Sena grabbed Riku's shoulder and dragged him down. They began to start their hot and sweaty wrestle match until the brunette finally gave in. They panted and laughed as they laid on the soft linen of the covers. Riku turned and smirked, "Now that I won, you get to do whatever I say for a whole week right?" Sena sighed and nodded in defeat. Riku smiled and thougth for a bit, "Then...I want you to go on a date with me." Sena turned to him with eyes as big and dinner plates, "WHAT!? Why?" Riku gave him that puppy dog look once more and pouted, "you don't want to? And I wanted to prepare something nice for the both of us." Sena stuttered and sighed in defeat, "I guess a date won't kill, right?" Riku raised his arm into the sky in victory.

_'How do you like that people! I got a date with Sena!'_

Riku inwordly laughed victoriously as Sena tilted his head in confusion. The fair haired boy turned and grinned, "We should start packing. It would be troublesome if we were to pack up later." Sena blinked and cocked his eyebrow, "Where are we going anyway?" Riku blinked and turned, "To a cruise on my boat of course."

It was silent

"WWWWWHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTT!" Sena screamed. He had never been on a cruise before and the thougth of it made him nervous. Riku blinked and smirked, "What? scared that it's your first time on a cruise?" Sena pouted and playfuly punched the other boy's arm, "I'm not scared, I'm just kind of nervous." Riku rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag, "Whatever you say Sena." Sena growled, "Hey!" Riku chuckled and got to work. Sena glared at the fair haried boy and grabbed his own bag. He stuffed some sun block, swim trunks, some extra clothes, and his labtop. He didn't like taking too mush stuff it was troublesome. He turned to Riku who was also finished. It seemed he was the same as the brunette. He only brought a small tote bag which contained some lotions, a trunk and some clothes. Riku placed his bag down and walked over to the bed. He crawled into the covers and sighed, "I'm going to sleep. You should come in too you know." Riku lifted the covers and patted a spot. Sena blushed and crawled in with the boy.

Sena sighed in pleasure and closed his eyes, "I can't wait. I'm going on a cruise for the first time." Riku smiled and closed his eyes, "I can't wait either." Sena blushed and giggled, "Night..." Riku smiled, "Night."

* * *

Sena: A cruise with Riku...

Me: _'smirk'_ Don't worry. You guys won't go on a lone.

Riku: Huh? what do you mean?

Me: You'll find out.

Riku: What's with this girl?

Sena: She's just like that Riku, she enjoys giving out small hints and watching us people suffer of curiousity.

Riku: _'shiver'_ That evil little witch

Me: What did you say!?

Riku: Nothing

Me:_ 'glares at him and looks back at adiance_' Hope you liked that chapter. Please review for me! There will be a special and hot suprise waiting in the next chapter. Kufufufufu!

Riku:_ 'shivers and starts running away at top speed'_ I'm not talking to that girl ever again!

Sena: Wait Riku!


	3. 3rd Day, Blue Dresses and Cruises

Me: Yay! it's the day of the cruise!

Sena: I can't wait!

Riku: Me neither!

Me: _'smirk'_ You guys aren't the only ones enjoying a fabulous cruise.

Sena and Riku: Huh..? What do you mean

Me: You'll find out.

Riku: _'glares'_ Stupid woman...

Me: _'grabs her mouse and throws it at his face' _Shut up! Fucking bastard Riku!

Riku: ITAAI! What was that for!?

Me: For being stupid and mean infront of ore-sama

Sena: Ore-sama...?

Me: Whatever, let's get on with the show.

**WARNING:** Yaoi. Don't like, DON'T LOOK!

Pairing: Everyone/Sena, mainRiku/Sena

Disclaimer: I'm not the fucking creator of this show people!

* * *

"Fucking chibi! I told you to stay in bed! not on a fucking cruise!" Sena 'eeped' at the angry and very upset Hiruma Youichi. Sena cowered and put on his famous puppy eyes, "I'm sorry You-nii but it's my first time on a cruise." Hiruma sighed and rubbed his temple, "You can go on a cruise just not today." Sena pouted, "Why not!?" Hiruma glared at the small boy, "You're comepletly injured! Your wounds havent fully closed yet. How could I let you roam around with your body like that?" Sena blinked and smiled, "Thank you for worring about me." Hiruma blinked and blushed, "It's not like that..."Sena blinked. He smiled lightly and sighed, "Hai hai..." He grabbed the blond by the hand and pulled him down. Before he knew it, Sena gave the shocked blond a small chaste kiss on the cheek. He pulled away and gave an amused grin, "If it's not like that then why worry, You-nii?" Hiruma blushed and stuttered in defeat. Sena smiled sweetly and skipped away to the door, "Don't worry, I'm in top shape. What can possibly pull me down to the darks depts of the cold sea when I'm in top condition?" Snea tilted his head innocentl" and giggled, "I'll bring some gifts by the way. Maybe some takoyaki or something." Hiruma bllinked "Tako..yaki?" Sena blinked, "You don't know what that is?" Hiruma shook his head, "Sena smiled and clapped his hands in delight, "Then I'll definetly bring some for you. You'll be the firlst to eat some when I get back okay?" Hiruma blinked and smiled kindly, "Thank you..." Sena blinked and smiled lightly, "Then I'll see you." He waved a small goodbye and closed the door behind him.

Sena sighed and clenched his hands in victory, "Yes! I did it! I convinced him!" Snea skipped happily through the hall to step on a small innocent banana on the floor. "Eh.."

BAM!

Sena layed on the ground rubbing his sore back, "ITAAAI! What was that!?" He wiped away the small tears and stared at the banana. He blinked, "Banana...?" He looked around to find anyone familiar. He caught sight of him. Running towards Sena at top speed was non-other than Raimon Taro. "Oi, Sena! Are you okay." Sena sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I just slip-" "Not that, where are you injured? What did those thugs do to you!?" Sena blinked and smiled kindly, "I just had some bruises and some deep scars. Nothing much." Monta gaped, "Nothing much!? Sena, you almost got raped and killed! How is that nothing!?" Sena smiled simpatheticly, "I'm sorry for worring you. I didn't know the news would spread out." Monta gulped and stuttered, "That's not all! Because of the incident Kakei is trying to find you." Sena blinked, "Why would he want to do that?" Monta shrugged, "Don't know. Well, most likely to protect you. He is the disiplinary commitee president after all." Sena blinked and put on a worried expression, "Why would the disiplinary commitee president want to protect me?" Monta gaped, "Don't get all worried about it! You should be honored to be protected by that guy! He can defeat more than 30 guys with his bare hands! He's the 3rd most terrifing person in our school!" Sena shivered. He was glad he was in good terms with the guy. Sena blinked and remembered, "Ah! I have to go. I don't want Riku to wait for me. See you later Monta!" Monta grinned and waved back, "Yeah!" Sena smiled and ran off to his room.

X.X.X.RikuSenaRikuSenaRikuSenaRikuSenaRikuSenaX.X.X.

Riku was pissed.

No.

That was wrong.

Riku was totally in ticked off mode.

He was sending a terrible aura around the room which made the room unusually cold and empty.

Sena was terrified. He hadn't seen Riku this angry before. Riku banged the wall beside him and glared at the brunette, " Tell me, what made you 20 minutes late for our date, huh!?" Sena 'eeped and clapped his hands in a pleading way, "I'm sorry Riku! I'll do anything so please forgive me!" Sena blinked and realised was he just said, "I take that back! Just please forgive me!" Riku calmed down and finally smirked evily, "No, I like that idea. Let me pick what I want you to do." Sena gasped and closed his eyes,

_'Oh please kami-sama! Please! not that dress! Anything but that.'_

Riku smirked and looked through his closet. He pulled out a sky blue dress with white frills on the bottom. He turned to the brunette and smirked, "Let's go with the dress." Sena gaped and fell to the floor and began to bang his head on his very own imaginary wall. He blushed and stuttered, "D-do I have to wear that..?" Riku blinked, "Of course! Do you know how much this cost! I don't want it to go to waste, so wear it!" Sena reluctantly took the dress and sighed in defeat, "I'll wear it. Just wait. I'll be in the bathroom." Sena closed the door behind him and sighed.

After about 3 minutes in the bathroom. Sena opened the door red all over his face. He looked at him self and the gaping boy, "You don't like it do you...?" Riku looked up and shook his head in disproval, "Of course not." Sena blushed, "Am I pretty?" Riku shook his head which caught the brunette in utter suprise, "your not pretty, your beautiful!" Sena blink form his trauma and smiled brightly, "Really? Thanks!" Riku blushed, "L-let's go..." Sena nodded and walked hand in hand with the fair haired boy.

As they arrived to the gate they saw Takami, Hiruma, and suprisingly Agon. Takami gasped and took Sena in a crushing hug, "Sena! You're so cute. I could mistake you for a cute girl!" Sena blushed and looked down, "Hiruma and Agon gaped and began to nosebleed at the sight. Hiruma covered his nose and turned to Riku, "Were you the one who made him wear this?" Riku smirked and nodded. Hiruma felt like tearing the boy to bits but if he did that Sena would get angry. He calmed himself and stared at the small boy (or girl?). After the two began to walk off to the waiting limo the trio narrowed their eyes. Hiruma grumbled, "I don't feel good about leaving Sena with that fucking pipsqueak. I feel like that kid has something planned and I don't think I'm gonna enjoy it one bit." Takami and Agon nodded in agreement. Takami turned to the other two and had determination written on his face, "I think we should follow them." The two nodded and began to set off on their own limo.

X.X.X.RikuSenaRikuSenaRikuSenaRikuSenaRikuSenaX.X.X.

Sena was mesmerized.

He remembered seeing cruise boats on magazines but he never knew they would be this big.

Riku smirked, "Like the boat?" Sena smiled and nodded, "Un!" Riku smiled and grabbed Sena's hand, "Shall we be off?" Sena blinked and smiled, "Un!" As the two walked into the ship 5 suspicious figures were hiding behind the shadows. Agon growled, "That trash! Getting all flirty in front of Sena. I'll rip him!" Takami frowned, "I wouldn't do that Agon-kun. Sena would get really upset if that happened." Agon grumbled and nodded in agreement. Hiruma growled, "Well, are we going on the fucking ship or not?" Sakuraba nodded, "Yes, we should really be going on the ship right now." He turned to Sakuraba and narrowed his eyes, "But first of all...Why did we follow you guys here anyway?" Shin nodded in agreement. Takami pouted, "But I would feel lonely without you guys. And besides, who would want to walk together with two of the most terrifing guys anyway?" Sakuraba turned to Shin and turned back to Takami, "Sena would." Takami flinched and thought for a moment, "You're right..." Sakuraba sighed, "I guess we have no choice but to follow them right Shin?" Shin nodded. The five turned back to the ship and began to follow the two.

As the two got on the boat, a passing man who looked somewhat like Riku stopped and smiled, "You have a nice girlfriend. What's her name." Sena blushed. Riku smirked as he caught sight of the flustered boy, "Her name is Sena. she's kind of shy but when she get's to know you she get's really close and friendly." The man smiled and turned to Sena, "You're a very beautiful lady. I'd say this is rude but I think you're way too good for Riku here." Riku pouted, "Oyaji!" The man laughed and tooke Sena's hand, "I'm Riku's dad. Nice to meet you Sena-chan." Sena took the man's hand and smiled sweetly, "It's nice to meet you too, Father." The man blinked, "Father?" Sena blinked and blushed lightly, "My mother said if I ever met a close friend's parent I was to call them Mother of Father. It's sort of out of respect or something." Sena looked down and blushed even harder. The man smiled and ruffled Sena's hair, "Haha, I see. But this is suprising. For a long time, I thought my son was gay, but I must have been wrong." Sena blushed and turned to Riku, "Riku, you're gay!?" Riku blinked and pulled his father down, "Actually dad, Sena's a guy..." The man blinked and turned to Sena, "OH! I see! And I thought Sena-chan was a-" Riku covered his father's mouth and hissed, "Don't say it out loud!" The man scratched his cheek and laughed sheepishly, "Gomen...I never knew Sena-chan was guy. I'm suprised. And here I thought Sena was a sweet girl." The man chuckled and hooked his arm around the brunettes shoulder. Sena smiled sadly, "I'm sorry to disappoint you Father." Riku's dad blinked and smiled, "I didn't mean that. Don't worry about it Sena-chan! I don't really care which gender my son goes out with. I just care what kind of person he or she is." Sena blinked and smiled lightly, "Thank you..." Riku coughed, "Dad, I have to take Sena up stairs." The man chuckled and waved them off, "Oh! sorry, sorry. Go on up stairs. I saved a nice room for the both of you up stairs." Riku nodded and took Sena's hand in his. The man smiled and watched as the two went up stairs.

Riku sighed and smiled at Sena, "Gomen Sena. My dad's always like that." Sena smiled, "It's alright, I don't really care. And besides, I like how your Father acts. Atleast he's not all mad and grumpy." Riku nodded in agreement and began to unpack. He looked up at Sena and smirked, "Oh, and by the way. When I noticed you were 10 minutes late for our date I changed the clothes inside your suitcase." Sena gaped, "WHAT!?" He opened his bag and looked through his stuff. Like Riku said, Sena's clothes were changed to fluffy and frilly dresses with all different types of colors. Snea glared at the smirking boy and glared back at his clothes, "I hate you..." Riku smirked, "I know you love me." Sena growled and threw his sunblock at the boy which was caught so easily. Sena pouted and sighed in defeat. Sometimes, he really wished his roommate would stop being so stubborn.

After the clean up, the two walked down the stairs to the dinner room. Sena gasped in delight as he saw the room filled with the romantic atmosphere. He sat down a near by table and looked around the room. Riku chuckled at the awe-struck face, "Like it?" Sena blushed and nodded. He smiled and giggled. Riku cocked his eyebrow, "What's wrong?" Sena smiled, "I just thought that we're somewhat like lovers you know? Going on dates, sleeping on the same bad, and we even kissed before." Riku blinked and narrowed his eyes,

_'He still hasn't realized? He's more dense than I thought!?'_

Sena blinked, "Riku?" Riku blinked and smiled, "Yeah?" Sena smiled and pointed at the plates in front of him, "The foods gonna get cold." Riku frowned and took his fork, "I know..." They ate in silence after that. Riku took small glances at the small boy as he ate. The brunette was so cute when he ate. He always moaned and gigged after every bite he took. It was unbearable. Riku caught sight of some food stuck on his face, "Sena, there's something on your face." Sena blinked, "Really? Where is it?" He tried to rub it off but just couldn't find it. Riku tried to find a napkin but could,nt find any near by. He sighed and grabbed the brunettes face. He brought him closer and began to lick off the small food on his face. Sena flinched and blushed. On a different table a group of five were giving off a very ominous aura. Takami glared at the boy while Agon dug his fork through the poor table. Hiruma began to cackle evily while looking through his black handbook. Sakuraba and Shin were scared off their mind to even eat.

After Riku licked the food away, he couldn't take it. He took the boy's mouth fully into his. Sena flinched as he felt the hot tongue bite and lick at his bottom lip. The brunette opened his mouth and moaned as he felt the hot tongue touch sensitive spots in his mouth. The five on the other table were shocked out of their mind. Agon got up and walked over to the two. Takami turned to Agon anf frowned, "What are you doing!?" Agon turned and clenched his fists, "I'm gonna send that kid off to hell!" The others grabbed the teen before he could do anything unnessicary. Takami hissed at the teen, "You can't do that! What if Sena gets angry?" Agon growled, "I don't care if Sena get's angry! The shiro-kid's kissing Sena!" They turned to the table to see no one there. They grumbled, "Fuck..."

* * *

Me: I'm sorry for making it so short! I just had to stop here.

Me: I'll write al lot more so hang in there people!

Sena: I wonder what's gonna happen next between me and Riku?

Riku: I think I can take a guess.

Sena: What?

Riku: I'm not telling you!

Sena: _'pout'_ You're all mean!

Me: Yeah, whatever. Enjoy the next chapter!


	4. 4th Day, Meet Jessica

Me: Hi everyone. I am SO sorry about the delay. I just couldn't think of a good idea to start the next chapter.

Riku: We don't have time for apologise. We have to start the story, now!

Me: I know! I'm getting to it! Thanks for reviewing people! Please enjoy the next chapter-

Riku: We don't have time! Move it!

Me: ALRIGHT! JEEZ!

**WARNING: **Yaoi! Don't watch if you don't like it!

Pairing: EveryoneXSena, mainRikuSena

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Eyeshield21...But I don't...

* * *

Sena was half running, half dragged up stairs. He panted for air and whimpered at the other boy, "Riku, where are we going!?"

Riku ignored the question and stopped at their room. He opened the door and pushed the small brunette into the room. Sena yelped as he was thrown to the ground. He got up and cowered before the other boy, "Riku...?"

Riku placed a finger to his mouth and hissed, "Stay down!"

Sena blinked and nodded. He didn't know what was going on but he knew Riku was getting desperate. Sena cocked his eyebrows and pulled at Riku's sleeve, "What's wrong?"

Riku gulped and began to sweat, "It's my mom."

Sena blinked, "Your...mom?"

Suddenly Sena heard a loud knock on their door, "Riku? I know you're in there. Get out now!"

Riku cursed under his breath and turned to Sena, "Shit! Sena hide!"

Sena blinked and nodded. he got up and began to find a hiding place. He looked around and blinked. He pointed to the wardrobe, "Here?"

Riku hissed, "Anywhere!"

Sena 'eeped' and nodded. He opened the door to the wardrobe and closed it behind him.

Riku sighed and opened the door. He smiled at the tall figure, "Hi mom..."

Sena held his breath and peeked out from a small whole in the Wardrobe. The woman he saw now was breath takingly beautiful. She had long glossy brown hair, which went up to her knees, and she had the prettiest face all woman would just beg for.

Sena watched as the woman came walking into the room without a second thought of Riku.

Riku gulped and narrowed his eyes, "Mom, what are doing here."

The woman finally turned to her son and grabbed shoulder, "Ne, Rik-kun you don't have to hide anything from mama. Just tell me how far you went with your boyfriend."

There was silence.

"HUH!?" Riku gave the most confused face after he finally digested those words.

Riku's mother pulled away and closed her eyes, small beads of tears falling from them, "Your so mean to your mama. How can you tell papa about this but not me?"

Riku backed away and twiched uncontrolably, "M-Mom you got it all wrong. I don't even have a boyfriend."

"Eh...?" Rikus mother blinked at her son and turned to the door, "Is that true George?"

Riku and Sena turned to see Riku's father stand by the door.

He sighed, "Yes Jessica, Riku only brought his friend over. They haven't done anything to the extreme. Right RIKU?"

Riku shivered as his father glared at him at the last part and nodded, "Y-Yeah I haven't done anything to him."

The woman blinked and clapped her hands togather in happiness, "Why didn't you say so! Show me who the guy is! Is he tall? Handsome? Strong?"

Riku sweatdropped at his mother's sparkling eyes and shook his head, "No, he's none of that."

"Eh? Then what kind of friend is he?" Riku's mother gave a disappointed look.

"I'm just a small weak guy who can only run fast." The three turned to the owner of the voice.

The voice was none other than Sena, who just stepped out of the wardrobe. He looked up at Riku's mother and bowed very low, "It's nice to meet you. My name is Kobayakawa Sena-"

"KKKKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAA!!"

Riku slammed the palm of his hand on his ears as he heard his mother's loud squeal.

The woman grabbed Sena and gave the small boy a crushing bear hug, "NYAAA! He's soooo cute!"

Sena gave a painful smiled, "Thank you Kaitani-san..."

Riku's mother looked down at the boy with sparkling eyes, "Call me Jessica."

Sena blinked and nodded, "J-Jessica-san..."

Jessica squealed and sqeezed the poor boy tightly, "Oh, I never knew there were cute boys like Sena in that American Football Highschool!"

Riku flinched and growled, "Mom!"

Sena gave a confused look, "American Football...Highschool?"

Riku turned to Sena and gave a smile, "It's nothing Sena. How about we go down stairs?"

Sena blinked and nodded, "Sure..."

Riku took Sena's hand and quickly left the room, leaving the two confused parents inside.

X.X.X.EveryoneSenaEveryoneSenaEveryoneSenaEveryoneSenaX.X.X.

"That fucking trash! I''m gonna kill him!" Agon growled as he pounded up the stairs.

The other three chased after him, "Wait Agon!"

Agon turned to the others and growled, "How am I suppose to wait! That fucking trash is gonna hurt Sena!"

Takami frowned, "that's not true. Riku isn't that kind of person."

Sakuraba nodded, "that's right! Even if he is kind of stubborn and rushed, he isn't stupid enough to just hurt someone!"

Shin nodded.

Agon growled, "But-"

"Give it a rest fucking dreads. The fucking chibi isn't gonna hurt Sena." The other's turned to see Hiruma sitting on the ground, chewing on a stick of bubble gum.

Agon raised an eyebrow, "Huh, what right do you have of talking back at me fucking trash?"

Hiruma cackled, "I have all the right to Fucking dreads."

The other three watched as the two gave a very cold glare.

"Agon-nii?" Everyone flinched and turned to the very familiar voice.

Standing the the top of the stairs was Riku and Sena, hand in hand. Agon stared at the contact and nearly screamed, "You fucking trash!"

He pounded up the stairs and grabbed Riku by the collar, "What did you do to him!?"

Riku blinked and narrowed is eyes, "A haven't done anything Agon-san."

Agon growled, "Like I would believe that from you!"

"Agon-nii! Please let go of him!" Agon turned to Sena and nearly nosebled.

The boy was looking up at him with the most cutest and sexiest look ever. It was just hard to look away.

Agon let go of Riku and quickly turned away, "I-I need the bathroom!"

He ran as fast as he could away from the confused group. Riku twiched and turned to Sena, "Where'd you learn to do that?"

Sena turned to Riku and smiled innocently, "From Jessica-san!

Riku shivered and oathed silently that he would never ever learn from his mother again.

* * *

Me: How did you like it? Are you wondering why Riku's parent's have American names? Well it's gonna explain in the next chapter so don't worry about it.

Riku: Hey! You can't just start naming my parents! It's like you own them!

Me: Well, I do own them! Because they never showed up in the real ES21 manga/anime!

Riku: ...

Me: Well, hope you enjoy the next chapy! :D


End file.
